Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas
Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor is another upcoming Team Robot/Thomas and Friends Alternate Crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine (along with Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Xion, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie, Penny Ling, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Finn, Jake, Rigby, Mordecai, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Lazlo, Raj and Clam, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Leo, Quincy, June, Annie, Rocket, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset, Torque, Sam, Max, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda, Sneech, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Franklin, Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green, Chloe Winter, Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda) leaves the Island of Sodor to travel to the mainland where he sees and experiences things that are beyond his wildest dreams. On their epic journey, Thomas, Emerl and his friends befriend the Experimental Engines, Lexi, Theo and Merlin, who look like no engines they've seen before. Merlin even has a special power - all he has to do is say 'invisibility on!' and shut his eyes and he is convinced that nobody can see him! After spotting a magical-looking place on the horizon, they later stumble into the Steelworks, where they meet two engines, Frankie and Hurricane, who aren't quite what they seem and soon put Thomas, Emerl and his friends to work. When James comes to find them and gets trapped in the Steelworks, it's up to Emerl, Thomas and their newfound friends to rescue James and prove that friendship always wins! Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks *Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn and Jake *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Torque *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Main Cast * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Belle * Ryan * Victor * Rex * Mike * Bert * Annie and Clarabel * The Slip Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Judy and Jerome * Trevor * Kevin * Winston * Skiff * Sir Topham Hatt Characters Introduced * Hurricane * Merlin * Theo * Lexi * Frankie * Beresford Locations * Arlesburgh * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Bridge * The Mainland * The Steelworks Trivia *Team Robot (Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong), Xion, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Blythe, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, Finn and Jake, Rigby and Mordecai, Eddy, Double-D and Ed, Lazlo, Raj and Clam, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott, Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset and Torque, Sam and Max, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin, Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter, Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda are guest starring in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2017.